


Twelve Gifts to Say I Love You

by Paper_Dragon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, Engagement, High Sap Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, casual banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Dragon/pseuds/Paper_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eustass Kidd loves Christmas time, this year Killer plans to give him a Christmas he would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Gifts to Say I Love You

Christmas day, Killer knew it was that date as the faint sound of Christmas carols disturbed his sleep. Blinking he rolled to his side, stretching out as his hands sought the warmth of his partner, though finding only the cool of an already vacated spot. Something he really shouldn’t of been surprised about, the other had probably already been up for hours now, even though the alarm clock only read six thirty.

“Kidd!” He called sitting up with a groan, muscles stretching out in a pleasant pull. Rushed footsteps came from the hall beyond making him smile, the younger’s excitement was adorable, even this early in the morning. Their door burst open the tall, pale muscular mass that was his boyfriend taking up the door frame, a blinding smile stretching over his lips as they locked eyes. Atop his head a fur trimmed Christmas hat, complete with puffball, rest at an awkward angle, covering the majority of the flaming locks he loved.  

“You’re up! That means we can open presents! Come on!” Practically bounding forward he grabbed his hands in an attempt to drag him out to the living room where the ornate tree had been put up. Rolling his eyes in fond exasperation he tugged the other back, curling his arms round his waist he dragged him down onto the bed, rolling him beneath him so he could loom over the other.

  “Calm down pup. Christmas isn’t going anywhere in the next few minutes and neither are your gifts. Now.” Leaning forward he sealed their lips together in a gentle kiss, hand reaching up when he knew the other wasn’t going anywhere and knocking the ridiculous hat from his head. Fingers tangling in his hair he stroked the locks calmingly, Kidd’s over excitement slowly fading as he relaxed beneath the touch. Pulling back only once he’d calmed slightly he smiled down at him, soft and warm, still unable to comprehend after years of being together that he was allowed to kiss the other so freely. Stroking along his jaw he sighed softly, there was only so long he could hold the other here before the excitement caught up with him once more. “Alright, go and find your presents. There’s twelve, two in each room of the house.”  

Copper eyes lit up at the statement before Kidd was squirming his way free and dashing off to tear their house apart in search of his gifts. At least it gave him an opportunity to get dressed before he was being dragged off to open his own gifts, Kill knew well and truly how much of a firecracker he was on holidays.   

Rolling from the bed he hurriedly dressed in something comfortable, though begrudgingly pulled the red and white reindeer and snowflake knitted Christmas sweater over his tee shirt. Rolling his eyes at the choice of this years pattern, though it made the other happy and at least for one day Kidd was voluntarily wearing a shirt indoors, so it was a small price to pay. Picking up the last thing he needed, a small rectangular box wrapped in metallic silver paper, he tucked the twelfth gift into the little fold of the sweater. Glad that at least it had one practical use for him this year, even if it was just to hide a surprise. He guessed it was time to face the pandemonium that was gift opening with his boyfriend.  

Christmas was not one of his favourite holidays by far, he was more of a Halloween man and enjoyed dressing lavishly and scaring their friends with decorations straight from high budget thriller movies. Other holidays were Kidd’s thing, his partner taking great joy in decorating the house according to the celebration and being able to spend time with everyone without fear of rejection due to commitments. Kidd had become the king of holidays, and Killer was more than happy to assist the insanity by going shopping with him to purchase the ornaments. Their house this year looked like it was dragged straight from a Santa’s toyshop set in a movie. Picture frames were highlighted by wreaths, the stairs were covered in stockings all ornately done and the banister wrapped in fairy lights. Tinsel hung in every doorway with baubles and pinned by holly, though fake as he wouldn’t allow the real stuff anywhere near his precious plants. The entirety of the outside of their house was coated in lights, their place not even visible from the road but Kidd had insisted and he couldn’t refuse the other when he was this excited. They even grew their own Christmas trees in a patch in the back paddock. Christmas was undoubtedly Kidd’s favourite time of year, and Kill was more than happy to exacerbate the festivities.

  Sitting down on the couch with a sigh he relaxed into the cushions, the sounds of things moving around involuntarily bringing a smile to his face. The house would be torn apart but it was a small price to pay for the pure excitement the other would be feeling on this treasure hunt. Closing his eyes he lent his head back, attempting to catch a few more minutes sleep while the other searched.  

“Kill,” the whine brought him back from his slumber, blue eyes blinking open groggily. “I couldn’t find twelve.” A pouting face appeared in his peripheral, strong arms crushing him to the back of the chair. Pressing a kiss to his cheek he chuckled softly, his secret still safely hidden within the knitwear.

  “Well I’ll get you the twelfth when it’s time then. Open up the one’s you’ve already found.” He murmured against the skin, nosing there softly as he breathed in the warm cinnamon scent of his partner.

  “But-“

  “No but’s, come on you know you want to. You’ve been up since dawn waiting for me, and I know you’ve been patient seeing them coming through the door all month. I bought them for you specially, it’s time you opened them.” Smiling reassuringly he squeezed his hand, knowing as much as the other wanted to tear open the presents he was also nervous about missing anything important. Kidd loved to give as much as be given, it made him excited around Christmas time as well as anxious, sometimes he ended up comparing presents and judging his own less than even if he didn’t need to.   

The other released him and he took a much needed breath, watching with amusement as the over grown child scampered round to plop down in front of him with the pile of presents. Back leaning against his legs so they were still in contact. Pulling one of the smallest gifts onto his lap the shredding of wrapping paper filled the air, the other laughing brightly as the gift was revealed.

  “Really?” Kidd laughed holding up the new dog collars, the little metal name tags clinking against one another. “You used my Christmas gifts to gift collars to your dogs.”  

“Well I had to fill the quota some how, and you could always wear them if you really, really wanted to.” He half joked, smiling as the other placed the collars gently on the table anyway. It was difficult to find appropriate gifts, after all Kidd didn’t need a lot, or want a lot, beyond being loved. And he already he gave him that gift in droves.

“Are the rest for me at least, or are there more for the animals? Because if there’s one for the horse I’m going to call Meo and you can deal with my brothers wrath.” It was a poor threat, Meo had helped Kill pick out some of the gifts so calling him would do little to improve the gift choices. Nor would it change the ones he’d already bought.   

“Just open your presents.” He laughed, passing over one of the larger gifts. Smiling softly as the pout slipped from the others lips, since he couldn’t help but grin as he tore into the wrapping paper. Though it soon returned as he held up a king size feather duvet, brow raising in question. Sending a kick to his rump they both chuckled as he placed it onto the table with the collars. Kidd was always complaining of the winter cold, which meant he stole the duvet in the middle of the night, it might not be the most fancy gift but it was practical and meant they could both stay warm.

Kidd wasn’t the most patient man, so slowly working through gift after gift wasn’t really something Killer had expected. Instead the smaller gifts were quickly gathered and torn open one after the other, he’d go back over everything later to truly enjoy it properly but for now he just wanted to know what he’d been given. At least these were lesser gifts, three pairs of baggy pants like the ones he loved to wear so much in hideous colours and patterns, and some new bike gear because Killer wanted his sweetheart to be protected when they went riding. Appropriate safety standard helmet and a proper leather jacket that actually fit Kidd. They’d planned a drive for the New Year, somewhere along the coast, just the two of them.

Tearing into the next gift he paused, bright laughter filling the room as he held up the fluffy, plush wolf. Burying his face into the soft fur he grinned up at his boyfriend. “This little guy is going on our bed, just so you know. He’s so fluffy.”  

Grinning he placed a kiss on the plastic nose, before another to Kidd’s. “Alright, but not when we’re sleeping.”

“Ah, you’re no fun.” Killer’s argument on the matter of having another dog in their bed for the night, was negated by the fact the other was already tearing into the next gift. An RC truck with sturdy enough wheels the other could drive it easily off road. Judging by the way crimson eyes set alight with childish glee that was going to get a work out this afternoon.

“Don’t forget we’ve family coming round for lunch, so you’ll have to hide it up in our room otherwise you know everyone will want to play with it.” His warning didn’t really seem to have much affect, the other already moved on to the gift pack of forest scented bubble baths. “I finished off the ham last night so that’ll be ready to serve, but we’ll need to get the turkey on soon enough.” His reply was a cookbook being thrown at his face, ‘How Not to Burn Down the Kitchen’, the other glaring at him indignantly.  

“I’m not that bad a cook. I can do stir fry.” Kidd pouting up at him as he gripped the Chocaholic dessert book as a secondary projectile. Though Killer doubted he’d throw that one, it was probably going to be leafed through and he’d be left some sticky notes on the majority of the creations the other wanted him to cook.

  “Now. You can do stir fry now. Just accept the books you big baby.” He’d been wrong, catching the book before the corner stabbed his face with the corner. Breath leaving him in a rush at the fact he’d managed to catch that he settled back. Kidd moving onto the next item, paper being balled up and thrown at him since he caught the larger projectile. A pocket watch in stunning gold, the mechanisms exposed. On the cover was an intricate engraving of the twelve zodiac animals, backing onto a compass with an anchor done in pearl taking centre stage. He seemed to be forgiven for the joke gift, if the way the other stared in awe down at the little trinket was any indication.

Biting his lip he watched his love move onto the final present, palms growing sweaty from nerves. Even though he’d thought over it so many times, practiced it in his head, it didn’t compare to the sensation, excitement, of being so close to starting something new with the other. Golden paper peeled back to reveal a cylindrical glass bottle, the Black Pearl from the Pirates of the Caribbean within. Every tiny intricate detail there, from the creases in the sails, to the minuscule lanterns on her stern. It was delicate, a stunningly fragile piece, in perfect replica of the fantastical original. Squeaking in excitement Kidd struggled to his feet. Ship wavering warningly in his hands before he straightened it out. Now was the time, while he was distracted, it would be the perfect moment, and he’d thought of every possible perfect moment he could of.

Sliding from the couch as Kidd tried to balance the ship on the mantle, untucking the tiny box from his jumper he snuck up behind him. Arms wrapping around his waist he presented the twelfth gift to him, lightly pressing kisses to his nape as he curled round him. Flicking the lid open on the box he smiled against the warm skin beneath him, a silver ring with a heavy set ruby the size of the first joint of his thumb, sat nestled amongst the black velvet of the ring box.  “Merry Christmas sweetheart.” He murmured, peaking over the others shoulder to watch trembling hands hover over the ring. “How about we spend every Christmas together after this?” Switching the box to one hand he removed the ring, dropping the casing to the ground to hold the others hand. Sliding the ring onto his left ring finger, he smiled down at the image it made, how right it felt to see the other finally wearing his ring, his promise.

“We’ve been together for years Kidd, I’m about to enter my thirties. I don’t want anyone else in my life. Just you, just my little puppy.” He didn’t manage to say anything else, ending up with an armful of softly sobbing boyfriend, face being covered in enthusiastic kisses. There was no answer required, he already knew…


End file.
